


Why the Avengers Would Protect Peter at all Costs

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter is a smol bean, Tony is Peter’s Biological Dad, everyone loves him tho, they would die for this lil breadstick, weird peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Peter walked on the ceiling of his bedroom at 3 am, leaving tony his 47 voicemail.“Hey dad, can you call Disney and see if Rey is a kenobi or a skywalker?”———————





	Why the Avengers Would Protect Peter at all Costs

Peter walked anxiously on the ceiling of his bedroom with a notepad in his hands, pages covered in his and Ned’s latest Star Wars theories. It was currently 3 am and knowing that his dad doesn’t sleep til it was at least 5, he pulled out his phone and dialed his fathers number.

Tony was laser focused on the gauntlet of his newest iron man suit when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Peter he immediately picked up.  
“Why aren’t you asleep?” Tony asked his son.  
“It’s not as important as what I’m about to ask you...” Peter started.  
“No. I’m not calling Disney.” Tony immediately knew.  
“But dad! It’s immportant! I have to know if Rey is a Kenobi or a Skywalker!”  
“You’ll find out when everyone else does in December. Night peter.” Tony hung up the phone and started laughing, he called Disney back in September and asked. And him being THE Tony Stark, they immediately told him.  
The kid was in for a major shock.

——————————-  
Bucky sat on the white couch at the new Avengers compound in upstate New York reading “Entertainment Weekly”. Peter snuck behind the couch, pockets full of magnets. Bucky knew Peter was amazed by his metal arm and not scared of it like everyone else was. He also was aware with peter trying to stick magnetized objects on it, one time he caught him sticking fifteen. 

Now, Peter was at twenty-four, his all time record. Bucky immediately turned his head and looked at the small child.  
“.....”  
“Hi Mr. Barnes sir.” Peter greeted with a grin.  
“...how many you up to?” Bucky said with an even bigger smile.  
“Oh! I’m at twenty-five now sir, I beat my record though.”  
Bucky laughed at Peters innocence, even after Thanos, he never lost it. They became much closer after the whole “Jesus” incident. Which kinda became an inside joke between him, Sam and Peter.  
Peter removed all of the magnets off of Bucky’s arm and waved him goodbye.  
———————  
Loki and Thor walked into the kitchen.  
“Brother you must try these toaster pastries! They are called the tart pops!” Thor grinned.  
“It’s ‘pop tarts’ actually...” peter walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the box.  
“The Oreo ones are the best.” Peter shrugged.  
“LIES! The happy birthday cake flavor is the superior Pop Tart.” Thor argued. 

Leaving the two to argue about which flavor of pop tart was the best, Loki walked out of the room sighing.  
Obviously if this kid could have the guts to argue with the god of thunder about Pop Tarts, then Loki would swear to himself to protect him.  
—————  
Natasha walked through the hallways of the compound, noticing that nobody else was around. That was until she collided with the body of a fifteen year old boy.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry aunt Nat!” Peter’s face turning righter than Natasha’s hair.  
“It’s fine Peter.” She patted his shoulder.  
Peter was still flustered.  
“Peter, I’m gonna teach you something.” She silently instructed Peter to follow her.  
“Uh. Okay? What is it?” He asked, following the spy.  
“I’m gonna teach you how to take people on by surprise.” She grinned.  
She needed to find clint.  
“So cool!” Peter said to himself.

They walked up to Clint’s bedroom door, Natasha put a finger up to her lips, instructing Peter to be quiet and pushed an ear to the door. Hearing footsteps she assumed it was Clint.  
“Okay, time for the air vents.” She whispered to Peter, who looked about as excited as a puppy.  
They climbed into the nearest one and went in Clint’s direction. Seeing that Clint was in fact in his room, Natasha signed to Peter what to do.  
He nodded and quietly opened and left the vent, climbed up the wall and stuck to the ceiling.

Peter waited about five minutes before he tackled Clint into the floor.  
“WHAT THE CR-“ he cried as his body literally ate the carpet. Natasha and Peter started to laugh their heads off as they ran out of the room.

“Hey!! Peter get back here!” Clint yelled after the two.  
This kid was too much like Tony it was getting scary.  
—————————  
The Avengers sat around the table, drinks in their hands and starring at Thor’s hammer.  
None of them were able to lift it, well except Steve, who managed to move it just a tad.  
“It’s obviously rigged!” Clint yelled in dispair.  
Tony suddenly had an idea.  
“Tony? What are you thinking?” Steve looked at the mechanic.  
“The kid...” he grinned.  
“No. Don’t lower his self esteem by not being able to life the dang hammer.” Rhodey said looking at his friend.  
“Too late, I’m getting him. Peter!” Tony called up the stairs.  
“Yeah?” Came a yelled response.

“Come here! It’s urgent!” Tony called back, and hearing by Peters quick footsteps, he would Ben here’s in .4 seconds.  
He was correct.  
“What is it dad?”  
“Follow me kid.”  
Tony led peter in the room holding the avengers and the hammer.  
“Lift the hammer young child.” Thor boomed.  
“Wow. Subtle much?” Clint asked the god.  
“Wht?” Peter looked confused.  
“Go try and lift Thor’s hammer,kid.” Tony grinned at his son.

“Uhh..okay?”  
Peter walked up to the hammer and mentally readied himself, he knew this thing was heavy.  
He placed his hand on the handle and pulled the hammer quickly off the table.

Everyone’s jaw dropped to the floor, especially Thor’s.  
“Uh...I’m sorry?” Peter said quietly as he handed the hammer back to Thor.  
“Soooo.... does this mean the kid rules Asgard now?” Clint asked the god. Thor looked at Clint. “I guess so?”  
Tony laughed as he clapped his son on the shoulder.  
“HA! Suck it Barton! My kid is officially better than any of yours!”

Thor made a vow to protect the young Stark, seeing that he is indeed worthy.  
But of course he too was still in shock seeing the young man easily life the hammer like it was no big deal.


End file.
